The invention relates to an equipment for filling molds with colored mortars and with the aid of mold partition unit, to obtain cement tiles or the like, having a pattern, which equipment is to be combined with machines for the manufacture of cement tiles of the like.
The equipment has been designed to solve the problem of batching for the applications mentioned.
Known batching plants, of the semi-automatic type, provide for a sequence in filling the several compartments formed by partitions, which permits leakages of color from one compartment being filled towards one or more adjacent compartments which are empty. The batching is entrusted to the visual faculty of the operator and thus is often variable, and involves the use of two or more operators (one for each color) and practically allows only a restricted number of colors, mostly two, unless provision is made for an increase of the number of the batching units, thus increasing the cited drawbacks.
Usually seven partitions have been used, not all strictly similar and subjected to a remarkable wear.